Preparation of catering food is effected in large preparation containers containing volymes from 30 to 400 liters. These containers have a heavy lid covering the opening of the container, which lid is supported by an arm rotatable around a horizontal axle. When stirring, adding ingredients, and spices taking samples the entire lid must be open, which is a complicated procedure, which means heat losses and therefore increased heating costs.